


Red Fox

by Steter722772



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bestiality, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Peter Hale, Sassy Peter, True Mates, stiles doesn't live with the sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steter722772/pseuds/Steter722772
Summary: After hiding who he is his whole life the pack find out stiles has secrets





	Red Fox

  1. - 



**Peter POV -**

He held back a snarl that dammed boy Scott is a complete idiot what the hell is wrong with him he ignores everything and anyone that tells something he doesn't want to hear. The only smart person in this pack is stiles but nobody listens ignoring and dismissing him as the weak pack human Derek should know better they had a few humans in there old pack born or married in.

He can't believe he bit that idiot it was honestly one of the biggest mistake's he has ever made. One of the only thing's he regrets from that time was biting that stupid child.

I'm about to leave the meeting I could probably just sneak out nobody will care if they notice. Its not like they consider me pack he only has one strong bond and its a bit of a surprise due to the fact that they dont touch often he likes the boy a lot more the other people if he didn't know any better he would of thought that he had been avoiding him but that was the complete opposite to the feelings he received through the pack bond it was similar to the bond he had shared with his family before the fire they always shared a bit of suspicion, fear his pack bond to Scott whilst he was alpha was full of rebellion, hate his pack bonds to the McCall-Hale pack are horrible Scott has no idea what is happening his bond is filled with hate and anticipation as if he is just waiting for peter to try and kill the all but isn't willing to cross his moral code the rest of the pack can feel his distrust from the alpha and follow his lead the only reason he stays is because he don't want to become feral it may not be the perfect solution but its the best I could do right know if he left no other packs would allow him near considering his past as the second for the hale pack and his killing spree and he would find it difficult to submit and not try to kill the alpha for their power.

"Scott......."

"No Stiles were not killing anyone I'm sure they have a good reason for being in beacon hills"

"Don't be so naive Scott when was the last time it wasn't a bunch of crazy psychopaths trying to kill us all and a couple of good guys"

"Your being paranoid stiles why do you think everybody's out to kill you"

"Because most people are"

"Whats wrong with you your do you think before you speak your beginning to sound like peter. I mean you have always been a bit weird but this saying we should kill people without remorse the pack has just started to be more steady I'm worried stiles if this keeps up maybe I might need to kick you out of the pack"

Stiles tenses and his heart beat skipped several beats at that and scent changed sour with fear he relaxes seconds later. It's completely gone know I mean I knew he was good at hiding his emotions but that was shocking even he wouldn't notice the change if he wasn't hyper aware whenever he is around me the next second if he hadn't been a born-wolf he wouldn't have noticed it. no one else seemed to pick up on it. It angered him the way Scott treats stiles there best friends but stiles does a lot for Scott but he does nothing in return and the rest of the pack are a bunch of oblivious self obsessed idiots.

"You don't need to kick me out of the pack Scott I'll do what you want just be careful we don't know them they are hunters" he says in a joking tone trying to play it off as casual the pack seemed to by it.

I found myself angered by the fact Scott's trying to manipulate not that he could but stiles just lets him do what he wants i know he could do what he want's he's the smartest person in this pack.

I know the pack is extremely important to stiles he is the only one who truly understand the bonds that are created in a pack he can't even fell the pack bonds if he could he would be an incredible wolf. When Scott uses threats like this he knows how much stiles cares about the pack more than any one else in the pack he's extremely protective of them all when Scott was bitten he found out what happend and taught him control when all Scott wanted to do was sleep with that Argent girl, he made sure Boyd and Erica weren't getting tortured by distracting Gerard getting tortured himself, he helped Malia integrate back into society, held Derek up in that pool for two hours I can see he even cares for Jackson the guy who bullied him for years he has even got over his ten year plan to get Lydia Martin to fall in love with him he is also the only one who isn't scared of him he had realised that when ever he threatens stiles it just makes stiles aroused he tries to hide it but I can smell it on him even when he was insane and in that parking garage he knows his boy finds him incredibly attractive, peter feels the same way how could he not with those moles he just wants to lick, bite and mark him everywhere. I also don't understand my protectiveness over him whenever he's around my wolf comes out on edge growling at me telling me to fuck him, protect him and keep him tiled to his bed intertwining there scents having him all to himself to do what he wants.

Its pack movie night this is the main reason every body is here it was Isaac idea he is more like a puppy than a wolf he loves to cuddle and has gotten over some of his issues his father caused they do this for pack bonding even he has to come I don't join in. I just sit on the stairs observing I have noticed stiles does this as well sits separate and stays out of pack cuddles I know its not because hes not a wolf because so are Allison, Lydia and Kira are all involved I have noticed they touch stiles less than they touch me that's most likely not even because they don't like him they just follow Scott subconsciously as there alpha and the pack bonds make them want to create a bond with him.

When its over the pack goes back to the there homes i get in my car and imitatively smell the wolfspane i can't get out it's too late i fall unconscious.

**Stiles POV -**

Scott is saying we shouldn't just assume they are a threat I know Scott is a bit naive when it comes to these subjects to do with bad guys and good guys I know things aren't all black and white like what Scott see's. I know they are a lot of Gray areas.

We talk about them I want them to be a bit more careful and suspicious of them we should be more careful he accuses me of wanting to murder the hunters and threatens he might need to kick me out of the pack that gets to me I need the pack nobody knows that I'm not human I'm a were fox if I did not have the pack I wouldn't be able to control myself and go feral I immediately act like I was joking around the clumsy teenager. from the looks of it nobody noticed how afraid I was of being kicked out of the pack I see peter staring at me with confusion and sense his anger towards Scott

Why would he be angry at Scott. Certainly not because he threatened to kick me out of the pack why would that make him angry. He can't care for me he has no idea were mates i know since I'm a were fox and he's only a wolf they rarely meet there mates and would rarely recognise the bond if the did fox's all have a true mate he has not told Peter about there bond because hes afraid he would leave him if he could not be around peter at all he would not survive once a fox finds there mate it's to strong foxes mate for life unlike wolves for them to be separated Peter would most likely be OK if they mated it would be as strong on both sides.

Peter keeps staring at me oddly through the pack meeting I'm relieved when the pack meeting is over I get in my jeep and immediately smell the wolfspane and fall unconscious.

**Peter POV -**

When I wake up know the whole pack is here I can hear there heartbeats there all awake except stiles is still unconscious were chained to the wall the effects of wolfspane are still wearing off so they cant escape they try to figure out who took them before to long the door opens a attractive woman walks in with three men they smell of a were-creature my wolf growls when the woman walks in she is clearly in-charge she walks towards Derek and slaps him across the face and ask's which one of you is Stiles Stilinski we all look shocked why does she want stiles aren't these are supernatural's they shouldn't care about a human boy.

Scott growls "what do you want with stiles"

She smirks and looks at stiles seeing Scott trying to cover him that idiot know she know's who stiles is but why would she want stiles we are a pack of werewolves, coyote, kitsune, ex cannima and a zombie wolf as stiles calls me what would she want with the pack human.

She walks over to stiles I growl trying to get her to leave him alone and try to shake him awake she slaps him across the face and his eyes snap open.

She smiles at him and looks him over head to toe she speaks seductively "You look better than I thought you would"

Then she starts to touch him puts her hand under his shirt feeling him up and leans forward to smell him then licks up the side of his face moves her mouth towards his  kissing him I can tell he is uncomfortable also he can smell stiles fear why would he be this afraid I have never smelt real fear on him before.

she pulls away from him and smirks "sweet boy you are just delicious aren't you I could just eat you up. maybe later" winking and leaving the room "I have important things I need to do. we can talk later sweetheart"

**Stiles POV -**

I start to wake up feeling someone shaking me awake all of a sudden theirs a sharp pain on his check I open my eye and see a woman smiling sweetly at me I can tell peter next to me through our bond she start felling and kissing me I immediately know what this is about I am a were fox and there extremely rare and there rare because people rape and kill them we feel extremely good in sex they hate male omega were foxes because we are attracted to men they consider them gay abominations, freaks, disgusting. Most likely she wants to sell me we are worth a lot alive and dead our body parts can be solid for medical purposes fertility.

She runs here hands around his body and kissing. Maybe she want's him for herself I'm afraid. I can't have sex ever since I meet peter the bond has grown stronger and so I've been going through my heats alone using toy's the only person I want touching me. know I've met my mate the bond is much stronger and if she tries to do anything to me it could make me incredibly I'll or I could die once she is gone we are left alone with the other were's.

The rest of the hunters start to argue over me I know because i can smell all of there arousal.

I know everyone would want to have sex with me since were foxes are incredibly rare and the perfect sex toys.

One of them moves towards me and I'm terrified of the hunger in the man's eyes.

He grabs my chin to make me look at him and says laughing "you filthy little whore I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. maybe we will make your pack watch" and steps to the back of the room to get a key and unlock the chains.

I know what he wants and I'm terrified I don't want him touching me and I don't want the pack to find out what I am.  
  
He starts to take off his pants and drags me over to a table laying me down I cant fight back against anything I'm still being affected by all the wolfspane they used to knock me out.

I can barely tell what's going on I'm being moved around felling confused and disoriented.

Before I can do anything i fell a sharp pain I shift into my beta form I'm more animal than human know all I want to do is get out of here once all the hunters are dead I here several heartbeats and a delicious scent I can't help it but get closer to it I recognise the scent as my mate so i bite down to mark him once that is done I try to become more human than fox.  
  
**Peter POV -**  
  
I'm relieved once the woman's gone. What the he'll was that about kissing stiles. I could smell her arousal it made me discussed. A wave of possessiveness ran over him he didn't understand why his wolf was so insistent that stiles was their's he tried to concentrate on what the other were's are fighting about so I try to listen in on what their conversation is about so I can figure out what they want.  
  
"I want him"  
  
"You heard the woman if we touch him she will kill us herself he won't sell as much if he's got any injuries"  
  
"You just saw the way she was looking at him she want's him for herself"  
  
"If you want to die just to get to fuck him go ahead I won't stop you"  
  
The man smirks and says "believe me I will" and then he walks over towards stile's roughly grabbing his head to make him look at him. I can smell stiles fear. What the hell is happening why would they want to rape stiles.  
  
I just want to hold him in my arm's to protect him from all the monsters. I snarl and growl at him but I can still smell the disgusting scent of the man's arousal he unlock's the chain's and move's him onto a table stiles doesn't seem to be fighting back he's probably still drugged the man pulls down stiles looking at stiles with a predatory glint in his eyes that sent shivers through him and them he shifted fangs and claws out he cant recognise the type of were's they were. Before I can blink he shove's two fingers in I couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
Before I know it stiles eyes flash a mesmerising purple and claws drop he growls feral. Fangs out and attacks the were's what the hell stiles is a were not a wolf what is he? Why didn't he tell the pack? Is this why the were's wanted stiles.  
  
I can hear them screaming begging for there lives trying to escape stiles doesn't seem to hear them ripping out there throats out the woman came back in hearing the noise she see's stiles and goes for he gun stiles slashes her throats before she can reach the room is silent.  
  
Stiles walks towards us but I don't see recognition in his eyes I'm afraid he might kill us he looks completely feral he just sniffs me and licks my neck I stiffen and then submit he bites down and let's go he leaves us chained up and sits in the Conner whimpering it breaks my heart he still seems feral but doesn't seem to want to harm us.  
  
I think through the past hour I had no idea stiles wasn't human but why did they try to rape him? And what's happening now he seems to be in a lot of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanatic i love steter


End file.
